thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiko Torres
Biography: Name: '''Seiko Torres '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''2 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''A '''Katana, the japanese longsword, and it's shorter counterpart the Wakizashi shortsword. She usually dual wields both of them at the same time, turning herself into a literal whirlwind of steel. Appearance: '''Pale complexion, thin, a little too short for her age. Long, neat black hair. Violet eyes. Always looks too serious and emotionally detached, sometimes even bored. '''Strengths/skills: '''Extremely skilled at using '''swords, Resistant to pain, disease and hunger, Can climb and swim rather well. Fast runner and agile. Weakness(es): '''Her '''lungs are weak from severe damage in the past, making her unable to stay active or fight for long, lest she collapse from exhaustion. Another weakness is that she's overly attached and dependant on her allies. Having a close ally die in front of her would probably make her depressed and grief stricken for a long time. She also cant stand loneliness. Personality: ' Seiko is normally very emotionally repressed. Despite having her own thoughts and opinions on many matters, she keeps her thoughts to herself and puts on an expressionless facade for everyone. She also acts polite and conservative at all times. She is a background person, who enjoys being around people but not feeling obliged to start conversations with others unless spoken too. Despite being a Career, she is not particularly cruel or violent. She has no qualms about killing people, but doesn't enjoy it either, simply viewing it as a task to perform without any particular feelings over. She is also prone to be overly attached and dependent to her allies, to the point where she can't stand loneliness, and having an ally or close friend die on her watch will make her grief stricken and depressed for a long time. '''Backstory/History: ' Backstory Part 1: Vengeance Seiko was born in District 0, and lived a happy childhood there with her family at a young age. She had a loving mother, a caring father, and an annoying, but cute younger sister. But her happiness was short lived.... The famous disease that struck her district came, and wiped out many close friends and family members. Miraculously, Seiko was immune! Her body's immune system was strong enough to fight the plague, and so she survived, but others were not so lucky... Her sister was the first to go, succumbing to death one cold and lonely night. Seiko's parents fought hard against it, determined to live and care for their only remaining child, but eventually, they too died. It was a curse, being immune while everyone around her fell, one by one... Sure, her body lived, but her mind, her emotions were slowly ripped to shreds by the agony of death. So many friends, so many to grieve...Fear clouded her mind. She just wanted it to stop, she was tired of the loneliness, the grief... The dreaded plague eventually stopped, but Seiko was alone now. Everyone she loved, everyone she cared for, dead.... She blamed the Capitol, they had the resources, the skills to save millions, but they didn't. Her family was suffered and died while they watched. WHY DID'NT THEY DO ANYTHING?! Selfishness, Pride? It didn't matter, they would pay.... She trained herself to be deadly, specializing in Japanese arts of war, as a homage to her parents, she would bring vengeance with their spirits, their pride. After many years, she was ready. Ready to fight, to kill those selfish bastards of the Capitol. Her first target was the Head Gamemaker's family. The root of all she opposed, the Capitol's superstar. Specifically, their only son Delta Sixx. She wanted them to suffer the loss of their family, one by one, just as she had. She made her way to the Capitol and snuck into the Sixx household one night, intending to assassinate Delta, and almost succeeded. Just as she was about to end his life on the blade of her sword, she was disturbed by his bodyguard, Pria Torres. The two fought viciously, resulting in Seiko being mortally wounded. Her lungs were damaged by being stabbed by Pria's saber, and she passed out from lack of oxygen and blood loss. Backstory Part 2: Recovery Gladia Torres' POV: Pria brought the girl home a week ago. It's really sad actually, such a pretty thing, dying. She told us she was a hell of a fighter, and showed us the scars to prove it. The Sixx's were furious, they demanded that she be executed immediately, but Pria simply didn't have the heart to do it. "Wasted potential." she said. We agreed that it would be the honorable thing to let her recover before deciding her fate. At least, we should let her die with dignity, instead of being put down in her sleep like a sick dog. By sheer coincidence, i happened to be the nearest person around when she awakened. I was passing by her recovery chamber in the Torres clan's mansion, when i heard the screaming. "Help! Let me out! Aghh!!!!" I opened the door, and sure enough, she was squirming in her chains. Fresh from a coma, and already so feisty, my respect for her increases. At the sight of me, she struggles even harder. I approach slowly, trying not to startle her. "I'd stop that if i were you. You know it's useless, and you'll just hurt yourself further..." (WIP) Backstory Part 3: Redemption (WIP) '''Summary: She lost her family to disease at a young age. Became traumatized and blames the Capitol for their deaths. Trains herself to be an assassin and kill those who support the Capitol. Tried to murder a Gamemaker's son, got defeated by his bodyguard. Severely wounded, but saved by bodyguard's family (Torres Clan) eventually gives up her mission for revenge and feels indebted to the Torres clan. They adopt her, and she joins Hunger Games to win pride for them) 'Interview Angle: '''Tells everyone her story, (of course, leaving out the part about wanting to destroy the Capitol). Announces her gratitude to the Torres clan and promises to win and make them proud. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Only kill tributes who attacks her or her allies. Do NOT fight unecessarily, only in self defense. Take only her weapons and a small bag. '''Games Strategy: ' '''Token: '''A cylindrical metal pendant with a piece of paper inside, on it is written 覚えています (Oboete Imatsu - Remember). As a constant reminder of the cause she's fighting for. Originally, it meant remember her family, and her revenge. Now, it reminds her of her debt to the Torres clan, which she must repay. '''Height: '''156 cm '''Fears: '''Losing an ally, Being alone, Dogs and canines in general (foxes, wolves, hyenas) '''Alliance: '''Career tributes, or other Torres family members. Games: Trivia: * Her name is a split of Secutor, another Gladiator class, in keeping with the Torres Clan theme. * Though she's supposedly themed on Gladiators, she's actually more like a Japanese Samurai. * Seiko in Japanese means "Exquisite" or "Success". I personally prefer the former. * I'm designing her to be my new Queen Tier Tribute, the best Female tribute i have. Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Volunteer